Días de la vida del adolescente muerto
by sr. Luna
Summary: serie de compilación de relaciones amorosas de Danny y compañía


Danny Phantom no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión

ENAMORADO DE MÍ AMIGA

No puedo, creerlo no puede ser, pero mi conciencia me traiciona, anoche soñé con ella tan fervientemente que ni yo mismo lo creo, se veía tan real y se sentía tan real, tanto que tengo miedo de hablarle ¿y si fue un sueño compartido? , ¿Y si ella vio lo mismo que yo? No se si arriesgarme, pero no tengo miedo de lo que soñé, incluso empiezo a creer que me gusto, pero no quiero arruinar mi amistad, pero ese sueño ¿que me quería decir?

Todo empezó cuando se hizo una reunión en mi casa, vinieron algunos conocidos, pero de mis amigo solo habían dos Tucker Foley y Samantha Manson, todo iba bien, excepto por la extraña situación de que Tucker estaba ligando y parecía estarle yendo bien, no lo podíamos creer Sam y yo, por lo que decidimos ir a mi cuarto para no molestarlo.

Ahí estábamos, Sam y yo, navegando por internet, viendo videos , explorando foros todo lo que no tuviese que ver nada con fantasmas, la verdad a pesar de ser un sueño ella es así, haría lo que fuera para que mi mente se relajara de el asunto de los fantasmas, me distraería para hacerme descansar, la conozco también que se que si hubiese sucedido realmente esa reunión todo habría pasado de verdad, hacia calor por que mi ventana da justamente a el sol y el aire acondicionado no funcionaba, entonces fue cuando vimos un extraño articulo, la verdad ni recuerdo que decía ya no le puse atención al articulo todo mi yo se enfoco hacia mi amiga, vi su cuello sin querer me acerque de mas y estuve a punto de besarle el cuello, parecía que ella se había dado cuenta por lo que se sonrojo, entonces la internet perdió toda nuestra atención, me dio un beso y yo lo respondí,-¡aaaaaaaaaaah no puedo creerlo se sintió tan real¡-, luego me resbale por lo que recorrí su sostén, fue el momento en el que pensé "rayos me va a asesinar" pero no solo se puso roja y me beso mas.

Poco tiempo después de los besos nos fuimos a mi cama, aquí viene lo único que realmente no creí real, me permitió cargarla hasta la cama, fue entonces cuando los besos se convirtieron en caricias y las caricias en algo mas, fue entonces cuando le pregunte si estaba bien que desabrochara su sostén, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, eso fue una de las cosas que me pusieron tan pero tan excitado, pocos segundos después de desabrocharlo puse mi mano en su pecho, lo acariciaba tiernamente mientras ella empezaba a abrasarme, la verdad me pareció injusto que ella estuviese ya casi desnuda así que le pregunte si quería que me quitara algo, ella solo dijo, si, no se la razón ni me importa saberlo pero ya estábamos los dos desnudos cuando me levante apresurado, fui corriendo por un condón que tengo guardado en un baulito y me lo puse.

Empezó lo inevitable, cuando sentí su cuerpo el mío se estremeció, no podía creerlo, a he abrasado infinidad de veces y se como se siente, es cálido y suave a pesar de que ella se da la apariencia de ruda fría, sus besos sus abrazos las caricias, los dos uniéndonos en algo que no habíamos experimentado nunca, tan tierno tan cálido, fue tan real que no podía creerlo, tiempo después de haber hecho el amor nos quedamos dormidos, poco después me desperté era ya la mañana del día siguiente y vi a parte de mi familia en mi cuarto según buscando algo de un fantasma, me quería morir, Sam estaba aun dormida pero por las mantas que tengo no se notaba que estaba acompañado, fue cuando mi madre movió el empaque del condón que use, estaba muerto se lo veía, así que hice que se fueran lo mas pronto que fuera posible, si Sam veía lo sucedido no solo me mataba, si no que había la posibilidad de que jamás me hablara de nuevo, entonces cuando saque a mi familia se levanto Sam, se estaba empezando a vestir, el cuarto estaba fresco por lo que estábamos mejor, me atreví a preguntarle ¿quisieras que se repitiera?.

Fue ese el momento en el que me desperté, no sabia bien que paso ni si quiera se si estuve bien al hacerlo, claro fue un sueño pero fue tan real y todo indicaba la posibilidad de que sucediera, no se si estará bien que lo hable con ella, pero es mi amiga y comparto todo con ella, por ello estoy camino a su casa, ¿que quien soy? Soy Daniel Phanton y que por que te cuanto esto, por que se que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Fin

Nota:

Este es mi primer fic espero que les agrade tanto como me agrado a mi el imaginarlo


End file.
